Face Down
by slytherinslut13
Summary: Minerva is in a highly abusive relationship, and Albus is forced to look on as his love is beaten. After Minerva is found weeping in a bathroom, Albus finally gets her to talk. Happy ending! AD/MM, MM/TR. Songfic to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as his favorite student (and secret crush), Minerva McGonagall, came into Transfiguration early again. With bruises- again. He shook his head as she ducked her face to hide it.

**one look puts the rhythm in my hand.**

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**

**I see what's going down.**

He knew that her beau, Tom Riddle, beat her. What he didn't know was why she was still with him. She was normally such a strong woman, never afraid to stand up for her rights.

**Cover up with makeup in the mirror**

She glanced at a mirror on the wall and gasped. Then she pointed her wand at herself and cast a quick make-up charm, effectively concealing her bruise.

**tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**

A few tears escaped her eyes as she gingerly prodded her bruise. Dumbledore looked away as the door opened, and the bane of his existence, Mr. Riddle, came into the room. He took a seat next to Minerva and gently kissed her cheek where the bruise was, whispering assurances into her ear. She smiled a bit at him, but her eyes were weary, weary and wary.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

It was much later that day, about midnight. Albus had been doing his rounds when a quiet sob broke through his pondering of the possibility of injecting a crème filling into a sweet roll. He followed the sound into a bathroom, now wondering who was crying- possibly a first year that had forgotten a password or been scared by Peeves. But, no, it was again Minerva.

"Oh dear." He said. She looked up quickly.

"Oh, Professor, I'm sorry, I just…" she started. But he cut her off.

"I often find it easier to tell the truth, instead of inventing a falsehood, my dear." His eyes twinkled faintly in the dim bathroom.

"I… I…"

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

"I'm sorry, Professor, I can't tell you." Minerva got up and quickly left the bathroom.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**

**every action in this world will bear a consequence**

**If you wade around forever, you will surely drown**

**I see what's going down.**

"Mr. Riddle, if you could stay?" Albus asked after Mr. Riddle's next Transfiguration class.

"Yes, what is it Professor Dumbledore?" Riddle said, polite as ever.

"It has recently come to my attention that a young lady of your… special acquaintance has been seen with bruises, and recently had to go to the Hospital Wing with a broken arm." Albus' eyes gazed at Riddle steadily. "Miss McGonagall."

Riddle didn't say anything for a bit- he gave Albus the impression that he was thinking quickly. "Sir, do you know who has been doing this to Minerva? She hasn't told me, no matter how much I have pleaded."

Dumbledore looked at Tom over his fingers. "I do have many guesses, Mr. Riddle, but I sincerely hop that I am wrong. However, without the young lady's permission, I am unable to do anything. But, if you do know who is doing this terrible, terrible thing, I do hope that you shall put an end to it."

**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**

**say you're right again**

**Heed my lecture.**

"Of course, sir." Riddle said. Albus could tell that he was lying.

"Hmm." Albus sighed once more before letting the young man go.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

"Miss McGonagall, this is the fifth time this month that I have found you crying in the lavatories." Albus gazed at his prize pupil over his fingertips. Minerva didn't meet his eyes. "And I believe that there have been more than these times, am I correct?" Minerva nodded slowly.

"Normally, this would be cause for concern. However, the fact that you were surrounded by blood is quite serious. Would you care to explain?" She looked up nervously, glancing around the room.

"If you wish, we could keep this entirely confidential…"

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...**

"Yes, please." She breathed.

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**

**It's coming round again.**

Taking a deep breath, she began her tale. "I…I was going to break up with Tom today… this morning."

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

"But I couldn't." Minerva sniffed loudly. "I kept trying to say it, but nothing came out. All I got for my troubles of bringing him somewhere private was a sore ankle."

Merlin, I hated myself, it, so much at that point. I just wanted to throw it off. I didn't want to have to carry his taint on me forever. But then, I realized that I could. I knew the spell from… somewhere." Minerva avoided Albus' eyes. "And I got rid of it." Minerva took a deep, shuddering breath, attempting to stop the tears. Albus put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"my dear, what is this 'it' that you are talking about?" He couldn't help but ask. The floodgates opened. Minerva's body shook as the months of hurt, rage, fear, all came poring out of her. Through her sobs, she gestured aimlessly at her abdomen. Albus' eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.

"The abortion potion?" he asked quietly. She nodded. Albus walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulders. She turned into his embrace, seeking comfort in his arms. Albus was pleased, and highly inappropriate images floated into his head as her breasts brushed his arm. But he quickly chased them out of his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking of that.

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...**

After what seemed like hours, days, her sobs subsided. He offered her a handkerchief, which she gratefully used to mop her face.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing, then." He said, beginning to help her stand up. Minerva shook her head vehemently.

"Can I do to Gryffindor Tower?" she asked quietly. Albus debated for a moment, then agreed. Anything for her.

**Face down in the dirt, she said,**

**"This doesn't hurt", she said,**

**"I finally had enough."**

Albus was waiting in front of the Gryffindor Tower, waiting for Minerva to enter. She was standing there, looking at the door blankly.

"My dear?" he asked.

"Sir, I just wanted you to know, if I don't…" she took a deep breath. "If I can't break up with Tom…" her voce trailed off, and the young woman looked at the flagstones under her toes, blushing a bit.

"Yes?" Albus asked, not wanting to pressure her, but curious all the same. She glanced around the hallway quickly, then pressed her lips against his mouth. She quickly retreated, now beet red.

"Well, my dear…" Albus heard himself saying, a happy twinkle in his eye. "I knew you were in Gryffindor for something." He then walked away, humming to himself, leaving Minerva dumb0founed.

Not my best work, but good enough to be posted. I'd love some feedback to make it better! Hope you enjoyed the happy ending! This was my first Albus/Minerva, so it was nice to get out of my 'comfort zone'.


End file.
